Love is war
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: Una cancion que recorre su historia, sin que ellos supieran, los mismos sentimientos se despertaban en uno y otro al mismo tiempo, hasta que al final, solo pudieron ahcer lo que dice la cancion.


Love is war

"_No hay lugar a donde ir por la intensidad de este amor"_

-¡ahhh!- gritaba Rukia con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Ahhh!- gritaba Renji a su vez-¡gane!, yo grito más fuerte.

-¡No, yo grito mas fuerte!

-Una nena nunca me va a poder superar-decía poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Rukia- además cada día te haces mas chiquita, y tu garganta se encoje con vos.

-¡Yo no me hago mas chiquita!- le discutía empujándolo.

-Por mas que quieras pegarme no vas a poder.

-¿A si?- se abalanzó sobre Renji derribándolo, comenzaron a pelear los dos niños en el suelo, hasta que se cansaron- ahora estoy toda sucia- le reprochaba.

-Fuiste vos la que empezó con esto- dijo sacándole la lengua, se miraron en silencio, y comenzaron a reír, aunque tenían que enfrentarse a grandes dificultades a diario, disfrutaban de esos pequeños momentos de juego, eran los únicos dos que quedaban del grupo inicial de amigos, se cuidaban y protegían mutuamente a cada momento, Rukia recordó esto y dejo de reír.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el pequeño coloradito

-Nada- dijo sacudiéndose la tierra de la cara-mejor vamos a buscar algo que comer- agrego tristes, ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron a algún lugar en busca de alimento.

"_Nubes gris ceniza, monocromo tumulto, la luz del sol crea mi sombra_

_-El color de la tarde empieza a cambiar"-_ le había dicho Rukia arriba de la colina pocos días después, estaban frente a las tumbas de sus amigos, y contemplaban la caída del sol - Renji, volvámonos shinigamis- le dijo, y esa frase marco el destino.

-Yo te seguiré a donde vallas.

"_El mundo se distorsiona"_

Eso sentía Renji cuando analizaba su situación, Rukia, su amiga de siempre, se estaba yendo, Rukia, aquella a la que siempre había protegido, había encontrado una familia, Rukia… "_y de alguna manera sigo amándote"_, la amaba recién ahora notaba este sentimiento con claridad, la amaba, aunque ella ya estaría en otro nivel.

"_Lo entiendo, pero ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_-Que tonto fui-_se decía así mismo, la había dejado de lado durante cuarenta años, y ahora estaba condenada a muerte, y lo peor de todo, es que era otro quien venia en su rescate, un "don nadie", irrumpió en el Seireitei, con propósito de salvarla a ella, y lo había derrotado a el, estos pensamientos giraban en su mente a cada momento, mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas.

"_Así que, daré inicio a esta guerra en nombre del amor, para verte feliz aun con otra persona, este amor sincero, se vuelve un crimen, te mostrare cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos", _esa era una decisión tomada, daría todo de si para rescatarla, así se debiera enfrentar con su capitán, o con el rioka otra ves, y luego le diría la verdad.

"_De tanto gritar, mi megáfono comienza a fallar"_, pensaba Rukia, estaban punto de partir a hueco mundo, quería decirle lo que había guardado en su interior durante tanto tiempo, debía ser en ese momento, o quizás ya no tendría oportunidad para hacerlo después, sentía como el sentimiento le pedía a gritos ser liberado dentro suyo, pero no podía, _¿Cuan desesperada me veo, al intentar llamar tu atención?, pero nunca lo conseguí",_ había notado el cambio dentro de ella en cuanto comenzó a vivir en la mansión, se acordaba de el a cada momento, soñaba con el, se sentía tan sola dentro de esas paredes, no recibía ni sentía afecto por quien la había adoptado, y prácticamente no entendía tampoco las razones de tal acto.

"_Antes de que me diera cuenta, el cielo se había despejado", _y ya comprendía sus sentimientos, "_no me satisface en absoluto", _pues seguía sin poder decirle la verdad.

"_El no poder, controlar estos sentimientos, pero ¿Qué debería hacer?_

"_¿Qué debí haber hecho?, no estoy llorando, no voy a llorar"_, pensaba mientras agonizaba en el suelo congelado, el espada que imitaba a Kaien había muerto, y ella estaba a punto de hacerlo también, "Renji…_"te amo" _".

"_Comencemos la guerra, ataca directo al corazón, aun sin elegir"._

Las batallas había acabado, estaban ellos dos solos caminando por "Las noches", buscando si quedaba algún enemigo por aquellos lados aun, Rukia estaba inquieta, el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de desmayarse fue una declaración bien clara de lo que sentía hacia la persona que caminaba a su lado. Se detuvo precipitadamente, al mismo tiempo Renji se ponía en posición de ataque pensando que Rukia había detectado algún enemigo, "_como mostrar mi falda, flotando en la brisa, ¿llamare tu atención?"_

-Tranquilo- le dijo poniendo su mano sobre la liberada Zabimaru- quiero decirte algo…

"_Prepárate para la emboscada" _

"_Mis fuerzas siguen aun en desventaja"_, se la quedo mirando, directo a los ojos, debía aprovechar el momento para decirle lo que sentía, recordaba que el terror que sintió al no notar el riatsu de Rukia, al pensar que había muerto, quería confesarle lo que sentía antes de partir al campo de batalla, pero prefirió esperar, quizás ella se confundiría, y perdería la concentración.

-Rukia- la detuvo- yo también hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace muchos años, "¡ya, sal de adentro mío!", le gritaba a aquel sentimiento- te…

-…amo- dijo ella completando la frase, Renji se quedo perplejo unos segundos, y luego la abrazo fuertemente, - desde hace años te amo…

-…pero no encontraba el momento de decírtelo, no me animaba- completo el esta ves la frase, luego se inclino hacia delante, y tomo el rostro de Rukia entre sus manos, despacio, sentía su aliento cerca, cerro los ojos y la beso.

"_El amor es ciego, pero tu beso abrirá mis ojos"_


End file.
